Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward the field of behavioral targeting, and more particularly toward an online behavioral targeting system.
Art Background
The Internet provides a mechanism for merchants to offer a vast amount of products and services to consumers. Internet portals provide users an entrance and guide into the vast resources of the Internet. Typically, an Internet portal provides a range of search, email, news, shopping, chat, maps, finance, entertainment, and other Internet services and content. Yahoo, the assignee of the present invention, is an example of such an Internet portal.
When a user visits certain locations on the Internet (e.g., web sites), including an Internet portal, the user enters information in the form of online activity. This information may be recorded and analyzed to determine behavioral patterns and interests of the user. In turn, these behavioral patterns and interests may be used to target the user to provide a more meaningful and rich experience on the Internet, such as an Internet portal site. For example, if interests in certain products and services of the user are determined, advertisements, pertaining to those products and services, may be served to the user. A behavior targeting system that serves advertisements benefits both the advertiser, who provides their message to a target audience, and a user that receives advertisements in areas of interest to the user.